left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Trowzerkoff
Hello, Trowzerkoff. Thank you for your to the The Greenhouse page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 19:54, September 26, 2010 re: Assault rifle - cadenced firing The info you put is basically about tactics and history of real life firearms which isn't good to put in a tactics section for a ingame weapon. We don't really need to know about the history of switching targets when burst firing. Sera404 02:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your response Sera404. I'm sorry but this getting even more confusing. I freely admit that I'm new to this L4D wiki lark but am keen-as to learn how to improve my tyro efforts. But to do this I need to know the rules and how they are applied in the case of this particular wiki in the context of this particular episode so that in future I don't get handed a cavalier raw prawn for my troubles. Firstly, my contribution was initially deleted on the basis that it was "irrelevant" and this is now being justified by saying that what I contributed "isn't good". Surely the tactics used in real life are perfectly relevant and "good" for players of a R18 graphic violence game using a weapon expressly modeled on one that exists in real life? It's a common or garden M16 - not a Klongon space blaster after all. point of fact, my deleted contribution was made in utmost good faith and was based on my own military training and service [frontline infantry - and I have participated in firefights and the cadenced firing was precisely how my mates and I use the assault rifle in L4D - e.g. during the finale of Mercy Hospital - and this mode of firing works as it says on the tin in both real and game contexts.] Surely the player community - which this wiki is presumably there to serve - would benefit from such applied knowledge? Secondly, who is the "we" referred to in the last part of your answer? Are deletion decisions relating to core content made by an editorial panel with a majority ruling and that is the "we" to which you refer? Your answer might also be understood to mean that the "we" refers to readers of the wiki, to which I humbly point to my line of argument above: the average reader of R18 gamining wiki might well be more than modestly interested in what I had to say. So why not let the wiki users on the Clapham Bus make the call - if they customers think my contribution is rubbish, bad or irrelevant then let them delete, question, modify or improve it: isn't that what a wiki is supposed to all about? To reiterate my point: some elucidation of the rules and how were applied in the case of this wiki in this particular matter would be very useful.Trowzerkoff 09:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, let's look at what you put first. ::Experienced users of such highly accurate and limited dispersion magazine-fed light machine guns as the BAR and Bren gun control their fire by using the "postman's knock" cadence technique: :You have to understand, this is a game wiki, not a military weapons or an army wiki. The technique you described can also simply said to be burst-firing with target switching as an addition. I do understand where you're coming from, but not everyone comes from a military background. Simplify where required for the benefit of the users. ::At the end of a sequence, the gunner and loader also know the magazine is basically half-empty and to get ready to reload. :What gunner and loader? In the game, everyone is responsible for their own weapon usage. Nobody needs to assist each other with firing any weapon in the game such as the M60 or Heavy Machine Gun or Minigun. :I still don't think what you put is necessary, or can be at least heavily reworded to fit into the tactics. I'll try rewording some of what you put, but please understand not all of it is relevant. Sera404 10:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Who says nothing can't be solved by talking? :D Thanks for understanding. You do have a wealth of knowledge concerning firearms, so don't think all of it is useless for a wiki such as this, since as you have mentioned, the ingame weapons are based on real weapons (for the most part). Just remember what is and what isn't relevant. :D Sera404 22:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC)